


Scarab Love

by Diamond



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Protective Scarab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond/pseuds/Diamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have when Jaime wanted to get rid of the Scarab. Cause we all know Khaji Da loves Jaime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarab Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Khaji Da/Jaime story that I wrote because the pairing isn’t popular enough. It’s kind of an AU of what I think should have happened with Jaime wanted to get rid of the Scarab.

Khaji Da could remember the night he was found by his Jaime. His original carrier Ted Kord had just died in an explosion and he landed outside of his building. Scarabs first thought was to find a new suitable body to take control of.

A young boy came stating down the street and stumbled upon him. At first Khaji Da didn’t even think about attaching himself to Jaime, and just wait to find someone better. But once he was picked up by Jaime he felt a spark go through him.

Without even fully realizing what he was doing, the scarab crawled on to Jaime’s back and attached himself to his spine. He immediately spread his armor around the boy, and oddly felt…pleasure. Khaji Da had never felt that sensation before, but he knew that this boy was who he was meant to bond with.

Jaime was not happy about it at first, which Khaji Da could understand, it was a lot for a teenager to take in. Since the scarab was worried that Jaime might go to someone to get rid of him, he tried to get Jaime to like the idea of carrying him around. He helped him with his homework, tests, and even agreed to help him stop some break ins that were happening.

Jaime enjoyed helping people, and Scarab enjoyed seeing Jaime happy with him. There was still a trouble in communication. Mostly where Jaime looked like he was talking to himself when talking to the scarab, but they were working on it.

So things were going well for them, until they got the Leagues attention. Fighting crooks was one thing, but having Jaime put his life on the line to fight super villains was another. So Khaji Da became ruthless, wanting to destroy the enemies before they had a chance to hurt his Jaime.

But Jaime didn’t want to kill anyone, and has gotten himself injured by not using his full powers. He could easily heal Jaime, but it still angered him to see him hurt. Khaji had no idea how to tell Jaime that he was just trying to protect him.

Things only got worse with the Reach and the speedster from the future showed up. Scarab did not want Jaime to know what he was originally designed for, knowing he would try to get rid of him. He could not stand Impulse, the way he was always around Jaime, hanging off of him. One would think that he’s just around Jaime to make sure he didn’t betray the human race like he’s suppose to do in the future, but Khaji could sense how Impulse’s hormones went up, and knew that he liked Jaime.

To make Khaji hate Impulse even more, the speedster told him how he was suppose to become evil in the future, and now Jaime was thinking of ways to get him off. At the moment they were at Jaime’s house, where the human was attempting to go to sleep. They were alone, no team and Jamie’s family was asleep, it seemed like the best time to talk to him.

“Jaime, may I speak to you,” Khaji Da asked.

“Go ahead,” Jaime sighed rolling on to his stomach, “Even if I said no it probably wouldn’t stop you.

Khaji Da was silent for a moment then spoke again, “I know our relationship isn’t great Jaime Reyes, but do you really hate me so much that you’d be willing to die just to get rid of me?” The Scarab could tell Jaime was surprised by the question, and waited patiently for him to answer.

“I…I don’t hate you Scarab,” Jaime answered softly, “I’m just worried that the future Bart told me about will happen.”

“Do you really believe that you would betray humanity,” Scarab asked, “That I would betray you? Bart doesn’t know what caused you to turn evil, for all we know your attempts to remove me might make me reboot and take you over. I don’t want that to happen Jaime, I like who I am and I don’t want to go back to being just a weapon.”

Jaime was silent and Scarab was on edge until he felt Jaime’s body relax. “You’re right, I shouldn’t give up so easily. We’re a team and we should start acting like it.I don’t know what’s going to happen, but we’ll make it through together. I should also stop worrying about you trying to take control of my body,” Jaime said smiling, “I know you like me way too much to get rid of me.”

“You are correct Jaime, I do like you,” Khaji Da said, extending his legs and wrapping them around Jaime’s torso, causing the boy to tense up.

“Khaji Da, what are you doing,” Jaime asked rolling on to his side.

“I am attempting to do what you call a hug,” was the reply, “Isn’t it suppose to comfort people as well as show affection?”

Jaime didn’t see what the harm was, and actually kind of liked that his scarab was hugging him, “Alright then, we should both try to get some rest.”

Khaji Da was about to argue how he didn’t need rest, but remained silent when Jaime started to stroke his legs. The spark he felt from the first time Jaime touched him returned, and happily stayed quiet a Jaime petted him until he fell asleep.


End file.
